


After the train: Introducing Curtis

by happygowriting



Series: Their Story - SnowQueen [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: After The Crash, Canon Details from the movie used, F/M, Mentions of Murder, curtis everett - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of fighting, mentions of the world ending, snowpiercer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Curtis Everett spent 18 years on a train called Snowpiercer after him and others, were told that the world was ending. After leading a revolution and crashing the train he discovers that the world around him didn’t actually end and continued to thrive around those who were tricked onto the train.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Their Story - SnowQueen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214012
Kudos: 1





	After the train: Introducing Curtis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I have been creating for, for over a year and a half with my friend and I’ve made the decision to start posting the content I’ve created and the ideas that @nix-akmbio and I have come up with to tumblr and create a series out of it. This is the first story in a series of stories that I’ll be sharing! 
> 
> This is the first one shot in a series of many that I plan to write. If you enjoy this follow me to stay up to date on the series or if you want to be added to my tag list - I have one that I use for all of my creations - send me an ask with the name of the blog you wish to have tagged.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Snowpiercer had been the train of the future, the train that would save the world from the freezing cold - or that’s what they were told when it was created. As a 17 year old, it was easy to get caught up in the new technology and being scared into boarding the great train, a train that the world knew as Snowpiercer. But being 17, it meant that Curtis Everett didn’t have money for a ticket so he didn’t have a way to buy his way onto the train. Luckily, or so they were told, they were allowing 200 people who couldn’t afford to buy tickets a spot in the back of the train. Curtis jumped at the chance to get on, if the world was going to freeze over he didn’t want to be sitting around and waiting for it. He wanted a chance at life.

Only he soon found out that maybe being on Snowpiercer wasn’t the way to go.

It became clear on the first day that the people who were in the tail section of the train were seen as freeloaders and less than those who inhabited the upper train cars. Therefore they weren’t given food, much clean water, or any comforts that would make their journey more bearable. They were treated as if they were barely human and in turn people started to act like they weren’t human. Turning on each other and fighting, their hunger and tiredness pushing them to their breaking points in ways that no person should ever be pushed. 

People became almost animalistic in nature, resorting to primal urges and in some ways viewing each other as less than human. Forcing 200 people in a space that wasn’t designed to hold them comfortably wasn’t a smart idea because personalities clashed, add in the lack of food and people became downright evil. Hungry, angry at being led on, people started to murder each other and then someone, Curtis couldn’t remember who, decided that the dead shouldn’t go to waste and turned to cannablism. It didn’t take long for people to follow the lead and start to eat other human beings. It was something that people would never do unless forced into it, and they had been forced into it.

It took Curtis some time to come to terms with eating another human being. He didn’t want to, the thought of it made his stomach twist and turn violently and made him want to just die before he did something so barbaric. Eventually Curtis succumbed to eating people and he hated every moment of it, he hated that he was doing something so taboo just so that he could stay alive. Things became so bad that Curtis helped a group of people kill a mother and he was going to kill the baby she had but an older man named Gillium stopped him, cutting off his own arm and offering it to people to eat and others did as well.

Curtis tried, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It made him feel weak that he wasn’t able to do it but after that those in the front decided that the tail section deserved more. The dead bodies disappeared and soon things called “protein blocks” were given each day to those in the tail section. They tasted like shit but at least it was food. It was something that could get them through the years in the tail section.

The years passed slowly and without much peace. There were always conflicts in the tail section, but what was there to be expected when a bunch of people are shoved together with no comforts and made to live like animals? The front section’s solution to dealing with such problems was to murder people, to freeze off limbs, and use them as examples. They didn’t do anything to change what was happening or to provide adequate care for any of the tail section passengers. There were revolutions, riots, murder, and all sorts of horrible things. 

It was a lot for anyone to deal with and it made Curtis a hard man. Somewhere along the way people started to look at him as a leader and someone who might be able to make a difference on the train and get them better living conditions. He wasn’t sure how it happened or why the responsibility got pushed onto him but he accepted it because someone had to do it and if someone didn’t take control of the tail then people would just keep killing each other until there wasn’t anybody left.

It took some time to get order in the back of the train but once Curtis was able to get some sense of control and get people to start working together he was able to start to plan a revolution. One that allowed them to take over the train, though it wasn’t without any casualties. Curtis’ best friend died, numerous people in all sections of the train died, and they ended up crashing it in the process. But they were finally free, for the first time in 18 years they were free.

After the train crashed, the survivors took what they could carry and started on a long journey on… well trying to find a new life. It took a long time of walking but finally they came across civilization and learned some earth-shattering news: the world had never frozen over or ended. Wilford had lied to everyone. They had all been trapped on a train, going in circles in Antarctica. It was hard to process the information that the world had continued for years without them, their friends and family had reported them missing and had been looking for them.

It was jarring for all of them and it really hit Curtis because while everyone was being reunited with their families or friends, Curtis was alone. He had no one. No friends. His parents were dead. He was all alone in the world.

After everyone got cleaned up, Curtis tried to make sure all of the survivors had a place to go and when he did he made his way out. He didn’t know where he was going to go or what the world had in store for him but he knew the answer wasn’t in this town. He needed to find somewhere new so that he could start over and learn how this new world worked. 

He bids his goodbye to them all, knowing that this was probably the last time he would be able to see them, and manages to get a bus ticket that will take him to New York. New York was the last place he lived before getting onto Snowpiercer, it was the last bit of home that he had ever known. He remembered liking the city and the state so he decided that he would start his new journey there, it seemed like the best place to start his new journey on discovering who he was.

He gets on the bus and picks a seat in the back of the bus, away from everyone and settles in for a long bus ride. He didn’t know what waited for him in New York, but he knew that everything was going to be different. With a sigh he closes his eyes, maybe he could get some sleep on the ride there.


End file.
